godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Jupiter (ZAC)
|caption =Jupiter in Computer Police Cybercops |image =Jupiter.jpg |name =Jupiter |species =Human |nicknames =Shinya Takeda, Z-226, Zed Double-Two-Six |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? kg |forms =Human, Cybercop |allies =Mars, Saturn, Mercury, Lucifer, Tomoko Uesugi, Captain Hisagi Oda, Shimazu Mizue, Miho Asakura, Daisuke Yazawa |enemies =Führer, Baron Kageyama, Madam Durwin, Professor Einstein, Doctor Arthur Ploid, Beast Master Luna, Hawk, Turtle, Salamander, Tiger |relationships =None |controlled =None |firstappearance =''Computer Police Cybercops'' Episode 1: The Strongest Cop! Jupiter is Born |roar =To be added. }} *''For the planet, see Jupiter.'' Jupiter , given the civilian name Shinya Takeda is a created by that first appeared in episode 1 of the 1988 tokusatsu show, Computer Police Cybercops titled The Strongest Cop! Jupiter is Born. Appearance Jupiter has black and grey under armor, covered in white and orange armor. He has long armored boots and a broad chest with "POLICE" stamped on it. His lower arms are black like part of his under armor. His face is orange with white areas and the rest of his head is white. His eyes are a dark yellow color and he has a horn on his forehead that resembles a Japanese Rhino Beetle's horn. The horn on his forehead is white and it can flip down. Finally, he has white wing-like objects on his back which can flip outwards to enable flight. History ''Computer Police Cybercops'' Originally thought to just be an average man, Jupiter was brought to the Cybercop division in the hopes of finding out about his past, which for unknown reasons he couldn't remember. It is found out that Jupiter is actually from the future, but was brought to the year 1999, along with fellow Cybercop Lucifer and villain Baron Kageyama through a time-space portal fend which opened after Babylon Tower's explosion in the 23rd century. Whilst living in the 23rd century, Jupiter acquired a more advanced version of the Cybercop division's Bit Suits which was brought with him through the same portal. This project led him to be trained as one of the Cybercops, and was recruited as a member of the Zero-Section Armed Constable. Although technically just a rookie, Jupiter is trusted to be the leader of ZAC, most likely because of his far superior armor. Weapons As a Cybercop, Jupiter has his own unique Bit Suit as well as a signature weapon assigned to the suit. Jupiter Bit Suit The Jupiter Bit Suit is Jupiter's unique Bit Suit. Just like its owner, the Jupiter Bit Suit comes from the 23rd century but was brought to 1999 through a wormhole. Because of this, it is the most technologically advanced Bit Suit in the ZAC. Cyber Thunder Arm Jupiter's signature weapon is the Cyber Thunder Arm, which is an attachment to his right arm, similar to a gauntlet. It is summoned through a process called Cyber Bombing which opens a dimensional portal for the weapon to come through. Once summoned, the Cyber Thunder Arm can perform a multitude of attacks and abilities including: Rolling Charger When the Cyber Thunder Arm is rotated continuously, it begins to store energy. This energy source can be tapped into for any subsequent attacks. Hyper Attack Using some of the energy stored in the Cyber Thunder Arm, Jupiter can perform the Hyper Attack, where he delivers a strong punch to the opponent's chest. Hyper Storm Differing only slightly from the Hyper Attack, Hyper Storm is another direct hit to its target. Hyper Laser The Hyper Laser is a concentrated beam of energy from the Cyber Thunder Arm which can destroy an enemy immediately. Thunder Laser Similar to the Hyper Laser, the Thunder Laser is another concentrated beam of energy. However, it is used to slash the opponent like a sword rather than as a projectile. Thunder Magnum The Thunder Magnum is one of Jupiter's final attacks and is used almost exclusively after the Rolling Charger. Cyber Shockwave The Cyber Shockwave is a wave of energy emitted from the Cyber Thunder Arm, which penetrates the body of an attacker and ravages their body from the inside leaving them paralyzed and open to another attack. This is Jupiter's most powerful ability. Giga Thunder Arm When Jupiter's Cyber Thunder Arm and Lucifer's Gigamax are combined, the two Cybercops can perform the Giga Thunder Arm, which creates a giant burst of energy that opens a time-space portal directly to the 23rd century. This was only used once in the series to bring Jupiter, Lucifer, and Tomoko Uesugi to the future. Gallery Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Cybercops Category:Kaijin Category:Humans Category:Heisei Series Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Fictional characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Monsters